Servant of Evil
by Kodoku 0okami
Summary: Zelda and Sheik are twins torn apart by fate and soon meet again only to be servant and master. Zelda is a corrupted and broken leader of the ill fated Hyrule, but it doesn't affect her brother's affection and loyalty to her. But will Sheik's earnest ambitions be his downfall and his sister's heart break as he obeys her every wish until the end? S.o.E. retold in a Zelda scenario.


**Hey guys! As 3 am comes to a close with one more chapter to go, I'm beginning to work on some new projects. This happens to be one of them. **

**So, here's a "Zelda version" of the Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. **

**Please keep in mind that this is just the prologue and that there is more to come. I just wanted to have this part separated from the rest of it as this back story account isn't told in the perspective of the main character of this fanfic, Sheik. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Zelda or Vocaloid. **

* * *

><p><em>To who ever has managed to find this letter hidden in the library in Kakariko,<em>

_My identity is irrelevant to this story that is about to be recalled, but I find it necessary to explain something to you before you enter this story. I am guilty of being a part of what sealed the fate of these children that many would see as tragic, or perhaps foolish. But I hope that to the eyes of you who is finding this paper of events that I have documented, unable to tell another soul, that I may be forgiven. Before you learn of the infamous tale, I shall explain what happened prior that led up to this point in time. _

_Long ago in a kingdom known as Hyrule, a woman gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. As fate might have it, they were destined to be separated due to being fruits of a forbidden relationship between a Sheikah and the King of Hyrule. __One destined to be ruler of the kingdom one day, the other to be a faithful servant_. _The girl was given the name Zelda, as was tradition in the Royal Family for the first born daughter of the King. The boy was doomed to be a servant, having inherited the signature eyes of the shadow of the Hylians that is impossible in the Royal Family's bloodline. The unfortunate crimson-eyed youth was given the name Sheik. _

_To successfully hide the existence of their relationship, their parents had concocted a plan. The woman would take their newborn son to live in Kakariko Village and raise Sheik to be a respectable Sheikah to serve the Royal Family- and his sister, one day. The castle servants would be told that she was dismissed, as a new mother would be a useless servant. King Harkinian's wife was barren, so announcing to the kingdom that they had adopted or used a surrogate mother wouldn't be entirely out of the question._

_They put their plan into action, going their separate ways for the better of their images to the public as some of the highest and unknown powers of the kingdom. For seventeen years, each child was raised in different ways based on the roles they were to fill when the time came. Zelda was raised in a strict household, as the Queen knew of her husband's affair and loathed her "daughter". The King turned a blind eye to his daughter's predicament that he was responsible for due to being swamped with work and couldn't be bothered with anything else. So, the Queen became responsible for Zelda's corrupted nature. Sheik grew up in poverty, when compared to his twin. Nonetheless, I assure you that he was raised to help others and treat them with respect as she prepped him to be a servant for the castle as soon as Zelda was to take the throne at the age of eighteen. He was taught the customs and secrets of the Sheikah, and no one questioned his ability as a capable servant. _

_Just a year prior to Zelda's Coronation however, when the two would finally be reunited, disaster struck the country. Debt consumed the economy that had been so well off, as a war had just been fought and the costs were far from possible to take care of quickly. Taxes rose and soon caused outrage throughout the country. Third class had collapsed, resulting in many diseases going around since no one could afford a doctor. The diseases had even managed to take the life of the Queen as the out of date medicine available to all of the physicians proved to be useless. The King was assassinated by one of his subjects in a well constructed plan created using traitorous servants that could kill him. _

_So prematurely, Zelda became Queen of Hyrule, and Sheik would travel to the castle and become her highness's protector. Things continued to spiral out of control and not according to the plan that their parents had laid out for them due to some minor details overlooked by them, but not their children. Sheik had blonde hair that matched the shade of his sister's, a rarity to say the least for a Sheikah. And the two coincidentally shared the crest of the Royal Family on the back of their left hand as a birthmark that in the perspective of ancient Hylian Myths indicates a destiny chosen by the goddesses themselves._

_Now that I have given you the necessary background knowledge for this tale of woe that I am partially to blame for, I hope that you read on with an open mind to learn of the story told by the servant of evil._


End file.
